Digiwarp
by animefan125
Summary: Daemon's back with, Icedevimon, Devimon, Lucemon, and Kurata on his side. The 5 are trying to take over all digital worlds and other dimensions. All 5 season crossover. Pairings are TaixYoshi, DavisxRika, Takatoxkari, TakuyaxZoe, and MarcusxSora.
1. And So It Starts

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

This takes place a year after each team saves the Digital World.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Tai looked out into the window at West Shinjuku. The subway's horn blasted loudly as they neared the station. He turned to Davis who was sleeping and roughly shook his shoulder.

"Come on, sleepy head. We're here."

"Ah….huh?!" Davis's eyes popped open and he stretched.

Davis's soccer team (Tai's the assistant coach) had come here for the regional championships. They were going up against West Shinjuku's team, one of the worst in Tokyo.

"Aren't you surprised that Shinjuku beat Shibuya, Tai?" Davis asked. "I mean they're a really bad team."

They stepped off the subway, following the rest of the team.

"Yeah I am. Hey, where's Ken?" Tai looked around.

"I'm here!" Ken walked off the subway. "I was calling Cody to ask when they were coming with the Digimon."

"When _are_ they coming?" Tai asked.

"Tomorrow, they want us to have a full day of training without any distractions." Ken fell into step beside Davis.

"Are the older Digidestined coming?"

"Like Sora?" Davis teased.

Tai blushed deeply. "I don't like Sora. She has Matt."

Davis smirked. "Sure, and I don't like Kari."

"Come on Davis," Ken said. "Leave him alone. We all know he's lying."

Tai aimed a punch at Ken but missed and hit Davis instead.

"Hey! Why the hell did you do that?!" Davis exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder and glaring at Tai.

"It was supposed to hit Ken but he dodged so it ended up hitting you." Tai replied calmly.

"Whatever…." Ken ran forward, leaving Davis and Tai looking confused.

"Hey! Come back." Tai called

Ken came back. "They left. We've been left behind."

"Who?" Davis asked.

"The soccer team!"

Tai pushed through the crowds to the station exit, throwing a "Come on" over his shoulder.

The two younger boys followed closely.

Davis stopped so abruptly that Ken crashed into him.

"Ugh, what's the frickin hold up? Hurry up," Ken snapped.

Tai looked back at them. "What's the problem?"

Davis pointed at the bus station. There, a little, green and white, bunny-looking Digimon stood.

Tai followed his finger and recognition dawned upon him. "It's Terrriermon! Do you think Willis is here?"

"If he is I have a bone to pick with him!" Davis replied. "He kissed Kari!"

"Who's Willis?" Ken asked.

"He's a Digidestined from America. He had twin Digimon, Terrriermon and Kokomon."

"Let's go see," Davis called over his shoulder as he walked toward the stop. Tai and Ken followed behind him.

As they neared the Digimon they heard a voice say, "Hey Terrriermon, come here."

They turned around and saw a blue-haired boy standing a little way off.

"That's not Willis!" Tai muttered.

Davis walked up to the blue-haired boy. "Hi, is that your Digimon?"

The boy looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah, how do you know about Digimon?"

Davis replied coolly, "Of course I know about Digimon." He held out his D-3. "I'm a Digidestined from Odaiba. My name's Davis."

"I'm Henry. Nice to meet you," Henry said. "Are you a Tamer too?"

Ken and Tai walked up. "A Tamer?" Ken asked. "What's that?"

Henry took out his D-Power. "Me and my friends are Tamers." He looked at Davis's D-3. "Your D-Power looks a little weird."

Tai spoke up. "D-Power? That's a D-3. Ken has one too." He held up his own Digivice. "I guess mine's just a normal Digivice."

"This is a little confusing," Henry mumbled. "Do you want to meet the other Tamers? I could take you."

They looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. _What about the team?_

Davis shrugged. "Sure, we'll come."

"OK, follow me. Come on Terrriermon." Henry turned around walked down the street.

Tai and the others followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First Chapter! How'd you like it? The Tamers don't have the TV show like they did in the series. Hope you liked it; the second chapter will be out soon!

~ animefan125


	2. Davis Likes Rika!

Ok, so I know it's been like forever since I updated. I've had a lot of school stuff going on and I failed a couple math tests. There have been tons of studying and re-testing and all that other crap. And I had the flu, so not much time to write. But I have this chapter and the next hopefully soon. So for everyone who still cares about the story thank you.

Takato and Rika meet Davis, Tai, and Ken in this chapter. Some Rukato and slight DavisxRika.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

"Takato, where are Henry and Terriermon?" asked a red dinosaur-like Digimon.

"I'm not sure Guilmon," a boy with spiky brown hair and yellow goggles answered. "Hey Rika you have any idea why he's late?"

"No Gogglehead!" snapped a girl with fiery red hair pulled back in a ponytail. "If I knew where he was do you think I'd be here and not say anything?!"

"Jeez, well I just wanted to know."

"Why am I always stuck with the idiots?" Rika muttered. "Anyway, what did you do with Ryo? He hasn't been showing up to these meeting lately."

"I send him patrolling the city with Kazu and Kenta. It makes life easier for the ones who do most of the fighting," Takato answered.

"Wow, you did something right for the first time in your life," Rika said.

"Rika" came a voice from a tree. Takato and Rika turned to see Renamon in the tree.

"What is it Renamon?" she asked.

"I think you know," Renamon answered sternly.

"Fine," she muttered turning to Takato. "I'm sorry Gogglehead."

"It's fine I get that a lot," Takato said.

Guilmon's head shot up and he sniffed the air. "Do you smell that Renamon?"

"Yes, it's Henry and Terriermon, but some other humans."

"Hey guys!" Henry shouted running up the stairs. Terriermon jumped off his head and ran up to Guilmon.

"Guilmon! Guilmon!" Terriermon shouted.

"What is it Terriermon? Did you bring some food?"

"No, but we met some weirdos at the bus stop."

"What the hell?! We're not weirdos!" someone shouted. Everyone turned to see three boys coming up the stairs. The one who had shouted was wearing a pair of goggles.

"Who are they Henry?" Rika asked.

" Some people I met at the bus stop, they say they're digi-destined."

" We are digi-destined" the boy with goggles said.

"If you are digi-destined show me your digi-vice!" Rika demanded.

"Alright" he said taking out his digi-vice. He handed it to Rika. "By the way my names Davis."

"Whatever, for all I care you're just another Gogglehead," she said looking at the digi-vice. "What kind of shitty D-power is this?! You can't even scan the cards!"

One of the other boys spoke up. "That's because it's a D-3" he said. Rika looked at him. "Hey, I know you!" Takato exclaimed. "Ken Ichijoji, boy genius and your good at sports too."

"Are you really Ken Ichijoji?" Rika asked. He nodded. "This is actually kind of cool. You're just about as famous as that Thomas H. Norstein kid," Rika said.

" What did you call that digi-vice again? Henry asked. This time the last boy spoke. "A D-3, I already told you those two have one and I have a normal one."

"Who are you?" Takato asked.

"I'm Tai, the assistant coach for their soccer team," he said pointing to Davis and Ken.

"That's right!" Davis said happily. "We're probably the best team around with the two best players ever!"

"Well, I can see you have a big ego," Terriermon said. "Should you really be talking?" Henry asked looking down at him. "Momentai Henry, I'm working on it." "Right" Henry said sarcastically.

"Do you have a digi-vice?" Rika asked Tai.

"Yeah, but like I said before it's not a D-3."

"Well, let me see it." Tai took his digi-vice and handed it to Rika. She looked at it and compared it to Davis' D-3. Takato looked at them over her shoulder. "How come yours isn't colored?" he asked.

"It became colored with my crest, but after I released my crest I guess it won't be colored anymore."

"Hold on what crest? I don't understand this," Henry said.

"When I was first summoned to the Digital World I was supposed to find my crest and tag. I'm the bearer of the Crest of Courage. A year after I came back from the Digital World I was summoned there again. That time I released my crest. 2 years later Davis inherited my crest in the form of a digi-egg, kind of."

"What's a digi-egg?" Guilmon asked. "Do digi-babies come from them? Was I a digi-egg?"

"Uh, sort of," Takato answered. "digimon are born from digi-eggs, I think."

"Well, it's more like when digimon die they're reborn as digi-eggs," Ken said.

"Shitty digi-vice, shitty digi-destined," Rika muttered.

"Say that to my face bitch!" Davis shouted.

"My pleasure, you're a shitty digi-destined. You say you're digi-destined, but you don't even know that digimon aren't reborn as digi-eggs."

"Digimon are reborn as digi-eggs! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"And I deleted digimon with my own hands!"

"Hey, Rika, knock it off!" shouted Takato breaking up the fight.

Henry looked at Tai. "When exactly did you go to the Digital World?" he asked.

"About 4 years ago, and last year Davis and Ken went to the Digital World too."

"Hmm, we went to the Digital World last year. We didn't see you guys there, and for all I know Ryo didn't either." Ken perked up hearing this.

"Ryo?" he murmured, "Why does that name sound so familiar to me?"

"You've met that bastard?!" Rika exclaimed. "I think so," Ken said. "But I'm not sure; my memories from then are a blur." Renamon jumped out of the tree startling Tai, Davis, and Ken. She walked over to them and looked at Ken.

"I don't think we've met before, I'm Renamon Rika's partner."

"Uh, hi I-I'm Ken. I-I'ts nice to meet you," he stuttered.

"Hey! I'm the leader I should be introduced first!" Davis shouted.

"Shut up Davis," Tai muttered. Davis ignored him and kept yelling. Then Renamon glared at him and he stopped. Renamon walked over to Tai.

"As you know I am Renamon, and you are?"

"Tai, and that idiot over there is Davis."

"I'm not an idiot! And why wasn't I introduced first?!" Renamon glanced at him, "Because the other two interested me more, but you're actually very interesting"

"Uhm, ok. Well, I always knew I was special."

"More like special ed," Rika muttered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Davis exclaimed.

"Nothing Gogglehead #2, nothing."

"Gogglehead #2?" Guilmon asked looking at Terriermon. "I know Rika calls Takato-mon Gogglehead because she likes him. Does that mean she likes Davis too?"

"Shut the fuck up!!" Rika shouted blushing. "I don't like anyone!"

"Rika, your blushing Terriermon," Terriermon teased. Rika gave him her death glare and grabbed him by his ears. "Smart ass bunny!" she screeched pulling his ears.

"Momentai, uhm Henry a little help here?"

"Sorry Terriermon you had it coming." Rika dropped Terriermon and turned to the boys. "If any one of you ever say something like that again I won't hesitate to kill," she said coldly.

They all nodded in fear. "So uh, Tai, Ken let's go find the team," Davis said wanting to get away from Rika.

"I don't have directions to the hotel we're staying at," Tai said.

"Maybe we can help," Takato offered. "I know where just about everywhere in West Shinjuku is."

"Thanks, that would be great!" Tai exclaimed. Takato turned to Henry. "You wanna come?"

"Yeah sure, come on Terriermon." Takato looked at Rika, "How bout you?"

"No Gogglehead! I've got better things to do then waste my time with these noobs!" Before Davis could react Takato spoke up.

"Ignore her she's a little touchy today."

"Idiots, let's go Renamon." Rika left with Renamon following her. "What's the name of your hotel?" Takato asked.

"The Silver Dragon" Tai answered. "Perfect that ones close by" he turned to Guilmon who was digging. "Guilmon, what are you doing?"

"Looking for that muffin I buried last year," he answered not looking up.

"Well, stop digging for it and let's take them to the hotel."

"Sorry Takato I need to find it."

"Find it later," Takato said. "Follow me" he said turning to Tai.

They arrived at the hotel rather quickly. Before Tai and co. went in Henry started talking. "Tomorrow the soccer game is at our school, we'll see you there with the other Tamers."

Tai nodded. "I'll call my sister and the other digi-destined in Odaiba."

"We should tell Yamaki," Takato said. "Oh, that's right," Henry said thoughtfully. "After the game you guys should come with us. There's this guy Yamaki and I think he can help us."

"Sure Henry will the others be able to come?" Davis asked. Henry nodded.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow," Takato said. "Come on boy," he said to Guilmon. He turned around and left.

"We need to go too Terriermon." Terriermon jumped on Henry's head. "Well, what are you waiting for? I want to go home and have Suzie give me an ear massage" Henry laughed; I'll see you later he said to the others.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow" Davis called as Henry walked away. Davis turned to Tai. "They seem like nice people, except that Rika girl. She is cute though."

"Is somebody cheating on Kari?" Ken teased.

"No, I was just saying that Rika was cute. I never said I liked her or I didn't like Kari."

"Just one thing Davis," Tai said. "You hurt my sister and I hurt you."

"You've got nothing to worry about Tai," Davis said walking into the hotel. Tai and Ken followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did you like the chapter? I thought it was actually pretty good compared to the last one. What do you people think about crossover pairing? I know I said Taiora, Daikari, Rukato, Takumi, and Masashino (did you know that's one of the official names for MarcusxYoshi? I didn't but that's what it is according to digimon wiki) I figure it's a 5 season crossover so the leaders should meet some new girls. Tell me what you think and what leader should go with which girl.


	3. Takuya Knows Big Words!

So the Frontier people will be in this chapter. It's mostly Takuya and Koji at the beginning than everyone else comes later in the chapter. And I decided just to pair up all the girls, so here are all the pairings:

RikaxDavis

ZoexKen

SoraxMarcus

MimixThomas (Just imagine that, blondie genius and princess girl)

YoshixTai

YoleixTakuya

KarixTakato

JerixKoji (didn't see that coming)

Suziex?

For Suzie I haven't decided someone for her yet. I'm thinking Tommy or Keenan, but I'm not sure. And I need to pair up the digimon. The only digimon pairing I've decided so far is VeeRena. I know I paired up Davis with Rika, but the VeeRena has nothing to do with it. I don't want the digimon pairings decided by the human pairings, except for the VeeRena.

This chapter takes place a week before the previous ones.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuya ran down the street to Koji's house and rang the doorbell. He could hear someone coming to the door. Koji opened the door.

"Hey Takuya, is something wrong?" he asked.

" You know my soccer team lost to Shinjuku's team, right?" Takuya asked. Koji nodded.

"Well, I want to go see their game against Odaiba next week and just wanted to know if you and Koichi would like to come."

"I'll ask my dad and than call my mom to ask about Koichi," Koji said motioning for Takuya to come in. "Are the other coming too?" he asked.

"Yup!" Takuya said walking in. "I wanted everyone to come. Tommy's brother is being awesome and letting us stay at his place. He said we could stay as long as we want.

"That would be cool, I'm getting bored of staying here in Shibuya all the time," Koji said. "I wish we could go to the Digital World again."

"Yeah, that would be fun, but I was thinking more among the lines of meeting Phantom Dark," Takuya said.

"Phantom Dark?" Koji asked confusedly.

Takuya nodded. "You know, like from DN Angel?"

"Dude, DN Angel is frickin for girls, I can't believe you actually read that. And why would you want to meet Dark?"

"We don't categorize by gender!" Takuya shouted. "Anyone can read DN Angel. I'll have you know I read a lot of other manga that are supposedly for 'girls.' My favorites are DN Angel, Fruits Basket, Kill Me, Kiss Cardcaptor Sakura, and Hana Kimi."

"Those are all sappy love stories," Koji said. "DN Angel is all about the romance same with Fruits Basket. Kill Me, Kiss me, that's one more stupid romance. Cardcaptor Sakura is a little girl adventure and Hana Kimi is a romantic comedy."

"They all have some kind of action involved," Takuya said. "Now, putting aside my manga choices let's go talk to your dad." "Right, follow me, my dad's in his office," Koji said as they walked down the hall. "I don't think he'll say yes, but hey we gotta at least try."

"If your dad says no you'll try to convince him, right buddy?" Takuya asked nudging Koji.

"Yeah, yeah," Koji muttered as they arrived at his dad's office. The door was closed so Koji knocked. "Come in," came his dad's voice from inside. Koji opened the door and he and Takuya both walked in.

"So, what can I do for you boys today?" he asked. Koji than explained to him about Takuya's idea and all the other details. His dad thought about it a moment.

"Alright, you can go, but I can't promise anything about Koichi," he said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" both boys exclaimed. "Let's go upstairs to my room and call Koichi," Koji said. They both ran up to Koji's room and closed the door.

"Isn't it gangster your dad said yes?!" Takuya shouted excitedly.

"I know, we're so serendipitous, aren't we?"

"What does that mean?" Takuya asked stupidly.

"I'd be glad to elucidate for you," Koji said snottily. "Serendipitous means unexpected luck."

"You actually did that vocabulary work they gave us for school?"

"Yeah, and you didn't?" Koji asked.

"I just would rather play soccer than do homework, that's all," Takuya said.

"Well, maybe you should've done your homework since it doesn't seem like the extra soccer practice helped you."

"Shut up!" Takuya shouted angrily. "It's not my fault I'm the only talented player on my team!"

"I'm considering that an audacious statement," Koji said shifting some books on his bed under the covers.

"What are those books and what are you doing with them?" Takuya asked.

"They're just some books I have to read for school."

"Really, I could've sworn I saw Kero from Cardcaptor Sakura."

"I told you Cardcaptor Sakura is for little girls," Koji argued.

"Fine then, let me see those books," Takuya said pushing Koji out of the way.

"Hey, watch it!" Koji exclaimed almost tripping over something. Takuya was inspecting all of the books on Koji's bed.

"Let's see," he muttered. "DN Angel volume 11, Fruits Basket volume 20, Cardcaptor Sakura Master of the Clow volume 2, Kill me, Kiss me volume 3, Hana Kimi volume 1, Please Save my Earth volume 5, Hot Gimmick volume 2, Alice 19th volume 1. That was enough for Takuya to stop and look at Koji.

"So, what were you saying about those manga I read being for girls? You read more that are for girls than I do."

"Yeah, so?" Weren't you saying something about not categorizing by gender?" Koji asked looking away.

"I was, and you didn't listen than," Takuya said. "How come you didn't tell me read all of those?"

"Because, I told you they're for girls. If someone found out I read those my reputation would be ruined."

"Does your brother know?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, but he swore not to tell anyone."

"Speaking of your brother let's call him now," Takuya suggested. Koji took out his phone and dialed Koichi's number.

"Put it on speaker," Takuya muttered. Koji pushed the speaker button right before someone answered.

"Hello," Koichi answered.

"Hey Koichi, it's me Takuya, and Koji's here too."

"So, what do you need?" Koichi asked.

"You know my soccer team lost to Shinjuku," Takuya said.

"Yeah, you told me this already."

"Well, Shinjuku's playing Odaiba next week and I'm going to see the game and I was wondering if you'd like to go."

"I'm going and so are Zoe, Tommy, and JP," Koji said. "We're probably going to stay for a week maybe longer."

"Are we going to stay at a hotel?" he asked.

"No, we're staying at Tommy's brother's place," Takuya answered.

"Hold on let me ask my mom," Koichi said.

"Do you think you think that your mom will say yes?" Takuya asked.

"Probably, she's pretty good about these things," Koji answered.

"Mom said ok!" Koichi exclaimed happily.

"Great, next Saturday come to the train station that we went to the Digital World from at 8:30," Takuya said.

"Ok, bye I'll see you tomorrow at school," Koichi said hanging up the phone.

"So, who do you think will win the soccer game next week?" Koji asked.

"I don't really want either of them to win, but if I had to choose one I'd say Odaiba," Takuya said. "They probably actually take playing soccer seriously."

"You lost to Shinjuku and you're saying that they don't take the game seriously?"

"Well, no, but Odaiba has Ken Ichijoji."

"Are you serious?" Koji asked in disbelief. "I thought he went to some fancy private school for geniuses; like that Norstein kid."

"He did until last year than he transferred," Takuya answered. "Who's the Norstein kid?"

"Takuya, was that a rhetorical question?" Koji asked. "Everyone knows Thomas H Norstein. He's even more famous than Ken since he graduated from Stockholm Royal University when he was only 13."

"Oh, I know him," Takuya said. "Isn't he some kind of Olympic boxing champion too?"

Koji nodded, "He comes from a really rich Austrian family, he's a genius, and a boxing champion. No wonder all the girls love him."

"How old is he anyway?" Takuya asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think he's 14 or 15," Koji said. Takuya glanced at the clock.

"I have to go, I'll tell you more about the trip tomorrow," he said running out the room.

One week later

Takuya was waiting at the train station with Tommy waiting for the others to arrive. He looked at his watch, it was almost 8:30 and only Tommy was there.

"Takuya, do you think the others are coming?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, of course, they all told me they would," Takuya said impatiently.

"Takuya!" someone called. Takuya turned to see Zoe running towards them.

"Hey Zoe, do you know where the others are?" Takuya asked. She nodded Koji and Koichi were right behind me and JP was with them.

"Perfect," Takuya said as Koji, Koichi, and JP walked into the station.

"Alright, that's everyone," Takuya said. "Come on, let's go," he said leading them to their train.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter wasn't much just needed to get the Frontier characters in the story. Next chapter is Data Squad. Well, all the characters except Marcus since he went to the Digital World. Is anyone else mad about that? I mean Marcus was partners with Agumon 6 months at the most. Thomas was partners with Gaomon for at least a year. Yoshi was partners with Lalamon; I would say she was 6 when she got Lalamon, but they say digimon started appearing in the real world 10 years ago, so she was 8. Still that's 10 years, and Keenan didn't know life without Falcomon. Than Marcus decided to go to the Digital World since he wanted to be with Agumon. Doesn't he realize the others have been partners longer than he has? And, he leaves his girl, yeah I didn't like that. Anyway, next chapter might take a while to get out since I have no ideas for it. But if I do have any ideas I'll start on it right away.


	4. The Soccer Game

God, this chapter took forever to write. My sister/co-writer helped me write this chapter, so it's our shared ideas. I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but hey we got the chapter out. So, we're pairing Suzie with Tommy and we have all the digimon pairings.

VeeRena

BiyoFalco

PalGuil

GatoImp

LopHawk

LalaWorm

This was supposed to be only Data Squad, but it didn't work out too well, so this chapter I think has all the seasons point of view but is mostly Data Squad. So, I'm going to Washington D.C. with my class next week, so if there's a chapter out my sister probably wrote it.

So DemiVeemon is with Kari at the beginning of the chapter since I don't think June or Davis' parents, would take him to the soccer game. And Calumon is living with Rika, since I think he was one of the biggest influences on her new attitude.

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari sat on her bed reading a book when her phone rang. She looked up and grabbed her phone from her pillow.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Kari, it's me Tai," came her brothers voice.

"Hi, Tai. How's the team doing?" she asked.

"We're great, but that's not why I called," he said. "We met some other digidestined in Shinjuku."

"What?" "But, Gennai never told us about other digidestined besides the ones that came to the Digital World before us."

"I know," Tai said "But I saw their digimon and digivices, although the digivices were kind of weird. They called themselves Tamers and their digivices D-power's. The D-power's were kind of oval shaped and bigger than our original ones. And you can slash cards through them like a card reader."

"Hmm, well that sounds weird, can you tell me about the Tamers?" Kari asked.

"Well, we met three, but they said there were others. One of them was a goggle-boy like me and Davis, his name was Takato. His partner was this red dinosaur digimon called Guilmon. The other boy was Henry and his partner was Terriermon." Tai explained.

"Terriermon, you mean like Willis' digimon?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, they even look the same, but Henry didn't have twin digimon like Willis,"

"Ok, tell me about the third one," Kari said.

"Her name was Rika and she's kind of bitchy and rude," Tai answered. "Her partner is Renamon this fox-like digimon. She can kind of like teleport, it was pretty cool."

"And they say there are more?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, I haven't met them yet, but they mentioned this guy named Ryo and a guy named Yamaki," Tai said. "I told them we'd introduce them to you guys and the older digidestined tomorrow at the soccer game since it's at their school."

"I can't wait to meet them, I want to talk to that Henry guy about his Terriermon and if knows Willis," Kari said.

"You'll probably get along with Henry and Takato too, but Rika… I'm not sure it doesn't seem like she really gets along with anybody."

Kari laughed, "Well, maybe Sora or Mimi will be able to make her more pleasant."

"You're right, everyone loves those two," Tai said.

"So, I'll call TK and he can tell Cody and Yolei, because they live in the same apartment building. Then he can tell Matt, who'll tell all the older digidestined," she said

"Perfect, I'll see you tomorrow at Shinjuku Middle School with Davis and Ken," said Tai.

"Um… so how is Davis?" Kari asked.

"Oh, just being his normal self," Tai answered. "He did say he thought Rika was cute, though.

"That's great!" Kari exclaimed, "He's finally gotten over that crush he's had on me!"

"Well, he said he still liked you, but he thought Rika was cute," Tai said.

"Oh well, there's a chance I hope he can get together with Rika, maybe that will make her nicer," Kari said hopefully.

"It's possible, I'll see you tomorrow then," Tai said.

"Bye, Tai," Kari said before hanging up.

"What was Tai calling about?" Agumon asked.

"He met some other digidestined in Shinjuku who call themselves Tamers. They have digimon and digivices called D-powers," Kari answered.

Agumon looked thoughtful for a minute and then he turned to Gatomon. "Do you remember Gennai mentioning something about a tamer called Ryo when we were in the Digital World?" he asked. Gatomon nodded, "That was a little after you released your crest," she said.

"Tai told me about a Ryo too, I bet they're the same person," Kari said as she reached for her phone again. She dialed TK's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello," came TK's voice.

"Hi, TK, it's Kari," she said.

"Yeah, is there something important going on?" he asked.

"Actually, there is. You see Tai and the others met some kids who are digidestined," she said and then told him the rest of which Tai had told her.

"Well, I guess they're digidestined if they have digivices and partners, but I still want to meet them," TK said.

"We're going to meet them at the soccer game tomorrow, so can you tell Cody, Yolei, and Matt then have Matt tell all the older digidestined?" Kari asked.

"Sure, I'll see you later then," he said hanging up.

"Are we going to see Davis tomorrow?" asked DemiVeemon who had just woken up.

"Davis, all the other digidestined, and new digidestined," Kari answered.

"Wow, I can't wait to meet all those new digimon," he said excitedly.

"Neither can I," Kari said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Dad what do you think about those digidestined from Odaiba?" Henry asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I don't remember anything about a D-3, or a crest," he answered.

"Yeah, the part about crests still confuse me and one of them told us that when they destroyed digimon instead of being deleted they were reverted into digieggs," Henry said.

"I can talk to Shibumi, he would probably know something."

"And could you call Yamaki too," Henry asked.

"Sure," his dad answered.

"Thanks," Henry called as he made his way to his room.

"Hendwy, can Wopmon and I come with you and Tewwiewmon?" Suzie called as she followed him.

"I'll think about it," Henry answered as he closed his door.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Takato placed his goggles on his head and grabbed his D-power, running out his room.

"Takato, where are you going?" his mom asked as he ran down the stairs.

"Oh, just out with my friends," Takato answered before closing the door.

"Well, I'll go get Guilmon from the park then I guess I'll go see Rika," he thought as he ran down the street. Soon he arrived at the park and ran up the stairs to Guilmon's hut.

"Guilmon, I'm here," Takato called. He saw Guilmon's head shoot up.

"Are we going to go to that game now?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah, I was planning on going to see Rika and asking her if she still wants to come and if she comes Calumon will come to," Takato said.

"Then let's go," Guilmon said coming out of the hut.

They made their way to Rika's house and Takato knocked on the door. Rika's mom answered.

"Hi, is Rika here? We were going to go to a soccer game at my school," Takato said.

"She's here, just a minute," her mom answered. "Rika, your boyfriend's here," her mom called.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Rika shouted as she ran to the door holding Calumon.

"But you both make such a cute couple," her mom said cheerfully.

"I think you do too," Calumon said looking up at Rika.

"Don't you start with that too," Rika said to Calumon. "Well, anyway let's go Takato."

"Right, We're going to meet Henry near school," Takato said.

Rika put Calumon down so he could walk next to Guilmon. They went to Takato's school and were almost there when they ran into Henry.

"Hey Takato, did Kazu and Kenta tell you they're not coming?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, they're going to some kind of tournament with Ryo," Takato answered.

"I still don't get how they can get along so well with an asshole like Ryo," Rika muttered.

"Not everybody hates him as much as you do Rika," Terriermon said. "He has fans just about everywhere in the world."

"Yeah, well everyone knows I'm the Digimon Queen too!" Rika snapped.

"Those guys yesterday didn't mention you were the Digimon Queen," Guilmon said.

"They didn't know who Ryo was either. Anyway where are they? I thought they were on the soccer team," Rika said.

"They're probably warming up, or waiting for Tai's sister," Henry said.

"Let's go see," Takato suggested. They walked up to the school and at the front gates they saw Tai, Davis, and Ken standing with a whole group of people who had digimon.

"See, that's where they are Rika," Takato said. "And I guess those are the rest of their group of digidestined."

"That's a lot of people," Calumon commented. "I hope all their digimon like to play."

"I hope they brought food," Guilmon said.

"Hey, Tai!" Henry called as they ran towards them. Tai and the others turned towards them and Davis waved.

"Hi, so this is the rest of our digidestined group," Davis said. Then he and Tai proceeded to introducing them to Matt and Gabumon, Sora and Biyomon, Izzy and Tentomon, Mimi and Palmon, Joe and Gomamon, TK and Patamon, Kari and Gatomon, Yolei and Hawkmon, and Cody and Armadillomon.

"This is my partner, Agumon," Tai said picking up a digimon that looked like a cross between a dragon and a T-Rex. "Davis' partner is DemiVeemon," Tai said pointing to a small blue and white digimon who was on Davis' shoulder. "And Ken's partner is Wormmon."

"Cool, I'm Takato and this is my partner Guilmon," Takato said. He then introduced Tai's group to the other Tamers and Calumon.

"Awesome, now let's go play some soccer!" Davis exclaimed as he walked to the soccer field with everyone following him letting the Tamers talk to the other digidestined.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keenan walked beside Thomas on the busy Shinjuku sidewalk. He pushed his way through crowds of rushing people.

"Hurry up, Keenan!" Thomas called over his shoulder. "Yoshi is probably waiting for us."

"I'm coming," Keenan answered. "There are just so many people, god."

"Don't give me that! Now hurry up, we're already late and Yoshi's going to kill us." Thomas said. "She'll probably give us a lecture on punctuality."

"That sure sounds like Yoshi," Keenan muttered.

They turned a corner and there was Yoshi, sitting in her car, looking quite angry. She glared at them as they approached.

"O-okay," Thomas began nervously, "I know we're late but—"

"You kept me waiting for 20 minutes!" Yoshi shouted. "20 MINUTES! You know I hate to wait! WAITING IS THE WORST, YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"Uh…hehe…" Thomas backed away, Keenan following.

"It was only 20 minutes…" Keenan muttered, trying to keep his voice quiet enough so Yoshi didn't hear.

Unfortunately, she did hear him. "JUST 20 minutes?! JUST?! Are you crazy?! 20 minutes is a long time and I had to take a day off from work today so you guys could go to that stupid soccer game!"

"Okay, okay" Thomas consoled her. "I'll take you out to dinner later, how's that?"

Yoshi crossed her arms. "Hmph, fine. But it better be expensive!"

Thomas let out a sigh of relief. "I promise."

Keenan and Thomas climbed into the car cautiously. Yoshi still glared at them from time to time but there was no more yelling. Suddenly a thought struck Keenan.

"I wonder how Marcus is, don't you?" he asked his older friends.

Yoshi hesitated before answering. "He's probably doing fine," she said flatly. "It was his decision to go and it's his own fault if he doesn't enjoy it there."

Thomas and Keenan stared at her blankly. She was rude when they talked about Marcus, but it was usually teasingly. Today it was just plain annoyance and…something else.

_Guess she still likes Marcus,_ Keenan thought. _Maybe I should ask her, but she'd probably just get angrier._

"So, you still like Marcus?" Thomas asked.

Yoshi slammed the brakes and turned to glare at Thomas. "I never liked Marcus!" she shouted. "All he ever did was annoy me!"

"Well, he liked you," Thomas said absentmindedly.

"If he liked me he wouldn't have gone to the Digital World!" Yoshi snapped.

"Why don't we just drop the subject?" Keenan suggested.

"Thomas, that kid is more of a genius than you are," Yoshi muttered.

Thomas turned to Keenan, knowing they were both thinking the same thing; Yoshi still liked Marcus.

"So, how are Miki and Megumi doing? Thomas asked.

"They're both still madly in love with you incase you were wondering," Yoshi answered.

"They like me even more than they did last year?"

"Not really, now they're into this guy named Matt Ishida," Yoshi answered. "He's in a band or something like that."

"Well that's good, but then there's still Nanami," Thomas complained.

"Nanami and Ivan, I swear those two are stalkers," Yoshi added.

The rest of the drive was pleasant, soon Keenan could see Shinjuku Middle School.

"Hey, Yoshi that's the school," Keenan pointed out.

"Thanks, Keenan," she murmured.

Yoshi parked the car and they all got out.

"So, why did you guys want me to bring you here?" Yoshi asked.

"To meet Ken Ichijoji," Thomas answered plainly. "We're both geniuses, although I'm smarter since he's still in school. He created Donkey Madness, one of the most popular games ever."

"Yeah, all the girls at my school are crazy about him, even Kristy," Keenan said as they walked towards the soccer field.

They sat down in their seats and Thomas pointed to one of the boys on the soccer field who had blue hair. "That's Ken," he said.

"How old is he Thomas?" Yoshi asked.

"13," he answered.

Yoshi looked at Ken again. "He's not that cute," she commented. "I'd say he's cuter," she said pointing to a boy with large brown hair.

"Well, you know Ken's 13, you're 19, and that other kid's probably like 16," Keenan said.

"Whatever, just watch the game" Yoshi muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuya watched as the soccer game progressed. Just as he expected Odaiba won 5 to 1.

"Hey, you were right, Takuya, Odaiba won," Koji told him.

"Aren't I always?" Takuya replied proudly.

"Yeah," Koji agreed sarcastically. "Yeah, _that's_ right."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Takuya shouted.

"Guys, will you do me a favor and _shut up_?" Zoe interrupted. "We're kind of in a _public_ place."

Koji and Takuya crossed their arms and turned their back to each other but said nothing.

"Aren't those Digimon?" Tommy said pointing to a group of kids.

"Oh, yeah, I think you're right," Zoe said.

"Where are they?" Takuya asked.

"Over there with Ken Ichijoji," Zoe answered. "He is just so cute!" she squealed. Then, seeing the looks on Takuya's and Koji's faces, she blushed a deep red. "He is," she muttered.

"I see the digimon," Koichi said. "I don't know most of their names, except for Patamon."

Takuya and Koji looked like hey were thinking hard.

"Let's go see," Takuya said. "That Patamon might be Seraphimon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that was fun," Thomas said. "Why don't we go see Ken?" he asked turning to Keenan.

"You two go see him, I'll be waiting in the car," Yoshi said as she got up. She started walking and then stopped dead.

"What's wrong?" Keenan asked.

"Agumon," she said her gaze fixed on something Keenan and Thomas couldn't see.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"Agumon is right over there with Ken and his friends!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"So, if Agumon's here then Marcus and the digimon must be too," Keenan said happily.

"Yeah, come on let's go," Yoshi said excitedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, this is a long chapter, for me. It could've been more descriptive, but it was really hard to write so no complaining. It's still my favorite chapter though. So, I realized halfway through writing the Data Squad section Thomas has a limo, but whatever it doesn't really matter.

For anyone who watched Data Squad on Disney XD Thomas Bursts on the Scene comes on May 8th. I'm probably the only one who cares, but seriously isn't the name of that episode addicting? Just take a minute and say Thomas Bursts on the Scene! I sadly have to miss that episode because I'm in DC. I'll have more fun in DC anyway.


	5. Tai's A Greek God

Hey guys! Yeah, we haven't updated in like forever and we're like SUUUUUPER sorry about that. We're was being lazy. Dx Yeah, it's just end of the year I graduated had to write a speech and what not. My sis (my sister and I are both writing this incase you didn't know) has a ton of projects and she talks with her friends too much and forgets to write her share. But yeah, we're so sorry. We don't even know how to make it up to you guys. Since it's summer now we're going to try and update more often. We're shooting for ever other week and sometimes every week. How's that for you guys. Hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshi ran towards the group surrounding Ken, trying to keep Agumon in her sight. Unfortunately, he disappeared in the large crowd and she muttered, "Dammit."

Thomas and Keenan were close behind Yoshi as they pushed through people leaving, the buzz of conversation in their ears. "Yoshi, slow down!" Thomas called.

"No, we'll lose him!" Yoshi's voice was tight with desperation and she quickened her pace. She reached the crowd way before the boys and tapped a boy with brown-purple hair on the shoulder, speaking earnestly to him.

Thomas and Keenan finally caught up with Yoshi, and doubled over, panting hard. The heard the boy she was talking to respond and it was not exactly what they were expecting.

"That Agumon?" he asked. "That's Tai's Agumon. I don't know who this Marcus is, sorry. But I can tell you that's not Marcus's Agumon."

"WHAT?!" Yoshi screamed. "That's gotta be Marcus's Agumon!"

Thomas interrupted her. "Yoshi, look at the Agumon closely. His hands don't have those red glove things. See?" He pointed to the Digimon.

"Oh…sorry kid," Yoshi said to the boy.

"Hey, I'm not kid!" he exclaimed angrily. "I am a Digi-destined, _if_ you haven't noticed!" He waved a little device in Yoshi's face.

"Digi-destined?" Thomas repeated. "Can I look at that for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure." The kid handed the device to Thomas. It was palm-sized, blue and white, and had some little buttons on it. There was a short antennae like thing on the left of it.

"What's it called?" Thomas said, turning it over in his hand then giving it back to its owner.

"A D-3 of course," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, of course. Hey, what's your name kid?"

"Davis Motomiya and I am NOT A KID!!" he yelled. "GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK SKULLS, DAMMIT!"

"I do not a have a thick skull, you bastard!" Yoshi shouted in Davis' face. "Get that in _your_ thick skull!!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" came a new voice. The arguing pair looked up to see a tallish boy with rather large hair. He was quite good-looking, but in Yoshi's opinion he was as gorgeous as a Greek god.

"Oh, hey Tai," Davis muttered. "This bitch here was just being you know bitchy."

Now normally Yoshi would've said something about Davis, but she was too enthralled by Tai's captivating eyes.

"I'm sorry for Davis being rude to you," Tai apologized. "He's kinda…you know, pig-headed." He smiled. "I'm Tai, by the way."

"Hi," Thomas said introducing himself. "I'm Thomas."

"Hey, I'm Keenan," Keenan said trying to act cool in front of all the older boys. "Yoshi say hi and that you're sorry," Keenan muttered. She didn't respond as she was still staring at Tai. "Yoshi!" He said a little louder this time nudging her arm.

"Huh? What?" she asked snapping out of her trance.

"Apologize to Davis," Keenan hissed at her.

"Fine," she muttered. "I'm sorry I was being rude. Would you please forgive me?"

"Apology not excepted," Davis said flatly.

"Ok then I don't care," Yoshi said crossing her arms and turning away. "Thomas let's leave, it wasn't Marcus' Agumon anyway. Even though it is strange for other Digimon to be here I really don't care right now."

"Wait who's Marcus?" Tai asked. "And are you Digi-destined like us?"

"Hey Thomas what's a Digi-destined?" Keenan asked.

"Well, I am a genius," Thomas answered haughtily. "But I've never heard the term Digi-destined before."

"So you are Thomas H. Norstein! Tai said triumphantly. "I thought I recognized you."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Thomas said cockily

"If you're such a genius did you invent ice cream?" Davis asked retardedly. Thomas looked at him with a blank look as if he'd just asked 'if you mix blue and green does it make yellow?'

"No, I never knew anyone could ask such a simple-minded question," Thomas answered. "Anyway, Tai, like I said I've never heard the term Digi-destined. And Marcus is our friend who is currently residing in the Digital World." Thomas' answer, however, went in vain as Tai was now staring at Yoshi who was staring at something in the distance.

"Hey I want to live in the Digital World," Davis said excitedly. "Wouldn't that be cool Tai?"

"Mhmm," Tai muttered, distractedly. Thomas and Davis sighed simultaneously. "Can we just leave them here?" Davis suggested. "You can come meet the other Digi-destined?"

"You know in the short time that I've know you I think that is the most intelligent that has come out of your mouth," Thomas said. "Come on Keenan."

"Yeah, I will. If someone would just tell me what a fucking Digi-destined is?!" Keenan said irritatedly.

"Oh, simple. A Digi-destined is someone with a Digimon and or digivice that is chosen by certain spiritual beings to protect the Digital World.

"Wow," Thomas and Keenan said in unison.

"Ummm, is something wrong?" Davis asked.

"No, it's just that somehow the way you described that sounded really smart," Thomas said. "And I guess we technically classify as Digi-destined, though we never really used the title. So let's go meet the other Digi-destined." The three walked off a few steps before Tai and Yoshi realized they were being left behind.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yoshi asked.

"We're going to meet the other Digi-destined and it seems like you and Tai want to talk," Thomas said.

Tai who was now back to reality looked at Davis questioningly. "What?" Tai asked.

"Never mind Tai, you two just talk and we'll go see the others," Davis said rolling his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, whatever," Tai said. "Sooo," Tai _______. "Did you like the game?"

Yoshi shrugged. "I guess it was ok."

"I see. You know I'm assistant coach," Tai said.

"Really?" Yoshi said. "You're kind of young."

"Yeah, but I was like the only talented one in high school so they chose me," Tai answered.

Yoshi nodded her head in understanding. "Interesting."

"Yup. So what's you're deal with Marcus?" Tai asked.

"What do you mean?" Yoshi asked _________ly.

"It just seems like whenever someone just mentions his name you seem just the ever so slightest bit happier."

"Do I?" Yoshi bemused.

Tai nodded. "And I was just wondering why that happened."

"Well, umm, ok. What I'm about to tell you, you will tell no one," Yoshi said threateningly.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Tai said.

"Ok, so I might have had a tiny crush on Marcus." Tai raised an eyebrow. "Alright a HUGE crush on Marcus. I was like seriously in love."

"So what happened?" Tai asked like a teenage girl waiting for juicy gossip.

"He left for the Digital World, and I never told him how I felt."

"Well that fucks," Tai said sympathetically.

"Yeah, it does. But lately I've been feeling like I've kind of gotten over him," Yoshi said.

"Is that good?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, and you know now that I think about it Marcus wasn't really my type?"

"What is your type then?" Tai asked.

"Not going to answer that," Yoshi replied.

"Hey no worries," Tai said. "It's just important to get the testicles of other people." (If anyone gets this reference, I love you. Not literally, but you get my point. I hope…)

"What the hell did you just say?!" Yoshi asked suddenly alarmed.

Tai blinked. "You know testicles, like evidence or proof."

"THAT'S TESTIMONIES!!" Yoshi shouted. "And I don't think that was even proper context." Tai blushed in realizing his mistake.

"_Great," he thought. "Now she thinks I'm a retard. What a fucking stupid mistake!"_

"Oh…." was all he could manage. Yoshi shook her head in disbelief.

"Look," Tai began. "I know what I just said was probably the most retarded thing you've ever heard someone say in your life, bu-"

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. "I was just kind of surprised, but it was amusing."

"So, you don't think I'm a total loser?" Tai asked in hopes of a positive answer.

"Not a loser," Yoshi answered. "Bordering stupid, but not a loser."

Tai smiled. _"Sweet!" he thought. _

"So, we should go you know talk to the others," Yoshi said.

"Oh yeah, there are some other Digi-destined we met here too. It's kind of strange meeting two groups of Digi-destined. I mean we thought we were the only kids who got to do cool stuff," Tai said.

"Other Digi-destined? I swear this is the apocalypse," Yoshi muttered.

Tai laughed. "It's not that bad. We only met 3 of them and there are supposedly more. And they're nice except Rika… Yeah, just try not to piss her off. I've only talked to her for like an hour and she still doesn't like me," Tai said.

"Well, we'll see," Yoshi said as they went to go find the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is this the end of the world?!" Rika exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air after Davis had finished introducing Marcus and Keenan and telling their story.

"Drama queen," much Yolei muttered. "It's not that bad seriously, and I even get to meet Thomas H. Norstein."

Rika glared at her and turned away.

"It is kind of weird though" Thomas said. "I never imagined 2 other groups of people with Digimon partners. Not even with all the calculations I could do."

"I agree," Ken said. "No, genius could figure this out." Then Ken and Thomas went into a deep in-depth conversation about calculus and trigonometry.

"_Why Thomas? Leaving me here to talk to a bunch of strangers and there digimon while you rant about calculus, Keenan thought. "It's times like this I wish Marcus were still here."_

"So, did you really grow up in the Digital World?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah," Keenan answered.

"Interesting," Renamon said. "Enlighten me of your life in the digital world."

"Um, sure" Keenan mumbled. And as he soon found out the conversations came naturally with the digimon who were all super curious.

"This doesn't sound like the Digital World we're from, huh guys?" Armadillomon commented.

"Doesn't seem like ours either," Guilmon said.

"Maybe there are different Digital Worlds," TK said.

"It's possible seeing how different the things you're describing are," Henry said thoughtfully.

"Do you have you're digivice?" Kari asked. Thomas who had now stopped his discussion of math answered this time.

"I have mine," he said pulling it out of his pocket. He handed his digivice to Kari. She looked at it and compared it to her D-3.

"I think yours looks kind of like an ipod," Mimi said.

"Huh. I never really noticed that," Thomas said.

"Shit," Takato muttered. "We forgot to call Yamaki."

"Oh, damn, you're right," Rika muttered. "Here," she said tossing Takato her phone. "You call him."

"Who's Yamaki?" almost all the Digi-destined said at once. (weird, huh?)

"I'll tell you after the call," Takato said as Yamaki answered the phone.

"Hey Yamaki it's Takato. So what goes on?" Takato said.

"Takato, call back later I'm planning my wedding," Yamaki said impatiently.

"But it's important," Takato complained. "Wait! You're getting married?! To who?"

"Your mom, Takato. Now leave me alone," Yamaki replied.

"Really?!" Takato asked in shock.

"Of course not!" Yamaki bellowed.

"Ok, then who are you getting married to?" he asked.

"Riley, I'm getting married to Riley. Are you happy now?"

"Well, it's about time," Takato said.

"I'm hanging up now," Yamaki said shutting off the phone with a click.

So what'd he say?" Rika asked.

"That he's busy planning his wedding," Takato said as he gave the phone back to Rika.

"To Riley?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Takato asked.

Henry shrugged. "It isn't that hard to figure out."

"Have you guys noticed Riley has a flat butt?" Rika said. Everybody stared at her with a 'What the fuck?!' kind of look. Rika blushed slightly. "It's true though," she mumbled. Then all of sudden the ground began to shake violently.

"What was that?!" Henry shouted.

"We're about to find out," Matt said right before they felt another tremble.

"Wait what about Tai and Yoshi?" Keenan asked.

"Keenan, they've probably already rented a hotel room," Thomas said.

"I know, right?" Davis said. "They'll catch up with us soon. Now let's go see what those earthquakes were."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! We'll update soon hopefully! So, I know none of the Frontier people were in this chapter but they will appear in chapters to come. Next chapter is like the villain meeting. It'll be short and then in the chapter after that we'll have Frontier people. Please review!


	6. Resurrection

Ok, this is revolutionary. I actually updated without waiting for like months. But this chapter is really short… Anyway the villains finally show up and we get to find out some of their plans. So enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a deserted, dark, gloomy cave in pretty much the middle of nowhere, four figures stood around a large flat stone on which a body of a man lay. His hair was brown, with a couple streaks of grey here and there. He wore a dusty lab coat and an ugly yellow shirt underneath.

One of the figures that stood around the body was an odd creature. He had black wings, grey-blue skin, wore a red dress-sorta-thing, and short white horns.

Another of the figures was another odd creature. He was all white with a purple tattoo on his bare chest. His wings were large and torn. Another tattoo was on his arm, but it was white. His arms were long with black bandages and one red fingernail at the end of one of his large clawed fingers.

The third figure was a human-like being with six white, feathery wings. He looked like a young boy with blonde hair and two small wings sprouting from his head. He was quite cute, actually.

The last figure looked a lot like the second. He was tall and lanky, with torn black wings. Everything about him was black except for and orange mark on his bare black chest. He had three black belts on his waist and tight black pants. His hands were large with very long, scary looking fingernails.

The second figure reached out and poked the body. "So when are we going to revive this thing?"

The first figure angrily slapped his hand. "Don't touch it! We shall revive him soon, be patient."

The figure that was most human-like crossed his arms and looked at the body thoughtfully. "And just how exactly are you going to revive Kurata? I'm sure you must have some kind of _brilliant_ plan, don't you Daemon?"

The figure in red, Daemon, glared at the blonde figure. "Oh shut up, Lucemon. As if _you_ have some kind of plan."

The last figure, the one in all black, looked at them both mockingly. "Of course he doesn't," he laughed. "But _I_ do. It is a forbidden ritual I learned of while infecting digimon with black gears.

"Well, hurry up then Devimon!" Daemon hissed impatiently. "We don't have much time. If we do not revive him soon those damn digidestined will become too strong."

Devimon nodded and sliced his wrist letting the blood drop onto the stone. Then with the blood he drew a strange looking circle around Kurata. "Accidia, invidia, avarita, gula, ira, superbia, luxuria, quintesen!" Devimon chanted. As soon as he had said that last word there was a big explosion around Kurata. As the smoke cleared they could hear a maniacal laughter.

"Finally! I am revived!" Kurata exclaimed ecstatically. He looked around at the digimon surrounding him. "Who are you?" he asked.

Daemon answered. "I am Daemon," he said. "A year ago the digidestined sent me to the Dark Ocean. I escaped from there and began recruiting these digimon that the digidestined believed were defeated.

"That would be me Icedevimon, Devimon, and Lucemon," Icedevimon said speaking for the first time.

"I see," Kurata said nodding his head in understanding. "So what are your plans Daemon?"

"We destroy the digidestined and take over all the digital worlds with other dimensions included," Daemon answered. "We will share the land equally, one specific digimon will be in charge of each area."

"I like it," Kurata said. "But there is one human we must get rid of first: Marcus Damon."

"Let's go find him then," Icedevimon said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry the chapter was so short. The next one will be way longer. Remember to review!


	7. The Patamon Kid and Zoe's Boogerness

**Yo! Yeah, it's been like, what-- a year? Probably. But you know us; we're random and lazy like that. And I know in the summer we said we'd have a chapter like every other week, but we didn't. There's no excuse for that really, just us being us, I guess. Well, I could blame Mario kart cuz that game is frikkin awesome. Anyway, this chapter's gonna be good. We both (me and my older sister) had so much fun writing it. Hope you like it too!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Digimon.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Zoe stared at Takuya as he stuck Popsicle sticks up his nose and made weird sounds that were "like a walrus." They were sitting in a café called The Day Café, and everyone was staring at him at this point. She shook her head at him when he looked at her, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, his head tilted to the side. Suddenly, Takuya sneezed and the sticks shot out of his nose, landing on Koji's face.

Zoe burst into a fit of laughter and Koji's expression. It was priceless. Finding it hard to breathe, she slowly calmed down, then took one more look at Koji and fell off her chair, giggling like a maniac.

Koji leapt up, his fist ready to punch Takuya. "How dare you sneeze on me?!"

"Hey, c'mon dude," replied Takuya, putting his hands up to protect his "beautiful" face. "It was a total accident; it's not my fault if you just happened to be the target." And then, wanting to make Koji even more annoyed, he muttered, "And that you have bad reflexes."

"I have cat like reflexes! CAT LIKE!" yelled Koji. Zoe knew that if this was a cartoon, his face would be red and steam would be spewing from his ears. She climbed back into her chair, panting hard and looked at Tommy, rolling her eyes. Tommy then proceeded to do the same to JP, who glanced at Koichi with an exasperated expression.

Zoe picked up her fork, and speared a couple pieces of lettuce while the battle raged on between Takuya and Koji.

Suddenly, a French fry came flying out of _nowhere_ and hit Zoe on the side of the head, causing her to jump and turn around to glare at the thrower: Takuya, standing there with a dumbstruck expression that gradually grew into a smug grin.

"HA!" he yelled loudly, jabbing a finger in Koji's direction. "You _don't_ have cat like reflexes, you couldn't even protect the princess!"

"PRINCESS?!" shrieked Zoe, jumping to her feet. She walked around the table to Takuya, her pace slow as she glared at him. "I am _not_ a princess, and I don't plan on being one anytime soon! You got that, Kanbara?" She flicked him on the forehead, standing in front of him with one hand on her hip.

"Aha! So you'd be our princess _next_ month, right?" Takuya said, superiorly. "Like, you know, a Christmas present, just for me?" He smiled like a little boy, holding his hands up to his cheek.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Zoe said angrily. "And stop doing that weird pose, it's creeping me out."

"Yes ma'am!" Takuya proceeded to salute the blondie, standing straight like a soldier. He then marched around the table, hand still saluting.

Grabbing Takuya by the collar, Zoe glowered at him. "Stop that right now or I'll send you back to kindergarten!"

"Please Zoe," Takuya whined. "I am way too smart for kindergarten. All the kids would worship me because I was so smart." Zoe raised one eyebrow.

"Oh really? How do you spell blue?"

"Easy-peasy! B-L-U-E, blue!"

"Okay then, how do you spell exegesis?"

"Exegee—waahhh?" Takuya stared at Zoe, who was now looking over his head, wide-eyed and gasping.

"OH! MY! GAWD!!" Zoe jumped up and down, shrieking in excitement. Takuya turned and looked around, confused.

"It's Ken Ichijoji! Oh my God, he's so much more awesomer than Edward frikkin Cullen!!" She shrieked again, making all the boys at and around her table cover their ears.

Takuya looked at Zoe with a bored expression. "Eww, Edward Cullen?! He's a prep and a total creeper."

"Edward Cullen from Twilight?!," Zoe screamed as if this was the most absurd thing in the world. "_Everyone_ loves Edward."

"Twilight?!" All the boys at Zoe's table gawked at her, mouths open and eyes wide.

"How can you like Twilight?!" Koichi nearly shrieked.

"Yeah!" Tommy said, jumping up. "_Everyone_ knows Edward's a stalker. And so is Jacob, I mean he's so desperate he threatened to commit suicide so Bella would kiss him."

"And how would _you_ know all that?" Zoe countered, glaring at Tommy. "How can you know that if you didn't read the books? Or did you?!" She pointed an accusing finger at the nine year old.

Tommy gestured towards Takuya and said, "Takuya's school is _full_ of Twitards. It's like, scary."

Takuya nodded. "Those girls drive me crazy. I mean it is always like, Edward this, and Edward that!"

JP agreed with them by saying, "Screw Team Edward and Team Jacob, I'm on Team Tyler's Van."

"I agree," Koji and Koichi said in unison. All the others nodded and looked at Zoe with a 'See? Twilight sucks' kind of look on their faces.

Zoe glared at them then turned away with a "Hmph!" She started to walk away, while saying over her shoulder, "Who cares about you guys anyway? I'm going to go see Ken!" And she flounced away like the Ken fan girl she was.

Takuya watched Zoe walk up to Ken and totally throw herself onto him with a contemptuous look. "How dare she…" and then, mimicking Zoe, he turned away saying, "Hmph!"

Koji and JP started to snicker and point at Takuya. "Looks like Takuya's still got a crush on Zoe!" teased Koji. He and JP started to giggle like little girls.

Tommy stared at them and said, "That's old news guys, we always knew he liked her."

Koichi nodded and said, "Just drop it." He sat down at picked up a breadstick, sticking it in his mouth.

"Party poopers!" JP and Koji exclaimed. The jumped up, struck a pose and started to sing, "Every party's got a pooper, that why we invited you! Party pooper!"

"Puh-lease," Takuya said, glaring daggers at everyone. "I _do not_ like Zoe. She's such a bitch anyway."

"_What was that, Takuya?!_"

Takuya whipped around to see Zoe standing there, her face red and her eyes flaming. He glared back at her and said, "What, did Ken notice you were flat already?"

"How dare you say that to me, you asshole?!" Zoe screeched. "I can't believe I even talk to you!"

"Well you always bitch about things all the time, and you never let us have our fun," countered Takuya. He stood stiffly, a sign that he was furious. "You always say that we're immature, that we're babies, and you always, always talk to me as if you're superior!"

"I am superior!" Zoe stepped forward, fist raised. "You're always goofing off and being so… so… IMMATURE!"

"See what I mean?" Takuya said; his voice was dangerously calm. "Immature is always how you describe me. And what about you? Are you the perfect person who does everything right?"

"I never said I was perfect!" screamed Zoe. "You know what?! Forget you Takuya! I hate you!" And she turned around and stalked over to Ken's table, where she was welcomed by his companions with a chair pulled up for her.

Takuya turned around and glared at his own companions. He was beyond furious now. "Does anyone have anything else to say to me, or is that it?"

They shook their heads. Tommy looked over Takuya shoulder and pointed, calling out, "Hey look! It's a Digimon!"

"Ha ha," Takuya laughed dryly. "That's a good one Tommy. Like there are Digimon in the real world!"

"Takuya," Koji said. "He's right; I think that's a Patamon. Maybe Seraphimon needs us back in the Digital World."

Takuya turned around and narrowed his eyes trying to see through the crowds of people. "I don't see anything, guys."

Koji grabbed Takuya by the shoulders and turned him around and pointed. "Do you see it now?! Right there in front of you!"

Takuya looked surprised. "You're right, wow, Digimon in the real world!"

Koichi tapped him on the head and pushed past him. "C'mon, guys. Let's go see it before we lose sight of it."

They all followed Koichi, who was actually very skilled in pushing people out of his way. When they reached the Patamon, they saw it perched on the shoulder of a boy with blonde hair and a white hat.

"Hey kid!" Koji called out to the boy walking forward towards him.

The boy turned around and said, "You talking to me? If you are, I'm _not_ a kid."

"Yeah, yeah," Koji replied, brushing away his firm tone. "Is that your Patamon or what?"

The boy looked surprised. "Yeah… it's mine… how do you know what a Patamon is? Or what a Digimon is for that matter. Are you stalking me?!"

"No, I'm not a stalker," Koji said, rolling his eyes. "I just so happen to be Lobomon, Warrior of Light!" He said, finishing with a dramatic pose.

Another boy popped up behind the 'Patamon Kid,' as dubbed by Koji. "You know, lobo means wolf in Spanish!" the 'Other Kid' said. He then put his finger up and exclaimed, "Fun fact!"

"Ok… Well, I am a wolf," replied Koji. "RAAAWR!" he 'roared.' Takuya groaned. Something was definitely wrong with Koji today.

"Well if you're a wolf then I'm a raccoon," the 'Other Kid' said putting his hands on his face like a raccoon mask. Not knowing what sound a raccoon makes, he said, "RACCOON!"

Takuya burst out laughing and high-fived the kid, missed, cracking up more. "Nice one, man! Hey, what's your name?"

Giving him a high-five back and missing too, the kid replied, "Davis, who are you?" He grinned, put his finger in the air again and said, "Did you know if you stare at the other person's elbow, you can never miss a high five! FUN FACT NUMERO DOS!"

"I'm Takuya, and I don't believe that elbow thing," he replied, looking at Davis with a goofy grin. "Let's try it!"

They spent the next three minutes trying it out, never missing each time. When they were done, they laughed again and said at the same time, "I think I just found my new best friend!"

Zoe, who was sitting at the table near them, turned around and glared at Takuya with venomous eyes. Takuya, on the other hand, ignored her and turned away. She went back to her conversation with two other girls, one brown-haired, the other purple.

The 'Patamon Kid' turned to Davis and said, "You don't know what sound a raccoon makes? That's so first grade."

Davis looked at him. "It's not like _you_ know what sound they make, TK!"

TK blinked, and then laughed aloud. "Yeah you're right Davis. Does _anyone_ even know what sound a raccoon makes?"

Suddenly, another blonde guy, but with lighter colored hair, came over and said, "Actually, _I_ know what sound they make!"

Davis and TK turned to the new guy and said, "Okay Thomas, what sound do they make, Mr. Genius?"

"They make a chattering sound," Thomas said in a superior sounding voice. Takuya rolled his eyes at his tone; he had had enough of superior people for one day. Thomas didn't notice and basked in his own glory and triumph at knowing this. These moments of joy didn't last long as Davis piped up.

"Oh yeah? Well only geeks know what sound a raccoon makes!"

Thomas looked at him with a surprised face. "That sounds like something Marcus would say…"

"MARCUS?!" a shriek came from the table and a red haired girl ran over and grabbed Thomas's arm, digging her nails in. Thomas's face went blue as he tried to shake the girl off.

"What about Marcus?! What'd you say?!" the girl screamed in Thomas's face.

"Calm down Yoshi, and let go of my frikkin arm, your nails are so damn long!" shrieked Thomas, in a very effeminate way.

Yoshi let go, and immediately grabbed his sleeve. "Tell me what you said about Marcus! PLEASE!"

"Say it nicely" Thomas said as if he were talking to a toddler.

Yoshi sighed. "Ok Thomas, please tell me what you said about Marcus."

"I was just saying that when Davis commented about only geeks knowing what sound a raccoon makes that it sounded like something Marcus would say. Are you happy now?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, her face looking sullen.

"I should fine you for damaging my skin," Thomas said inspecting his arm.

Takuya frowned and said to Thomas, "That sounds like something Barry would say. And let me tell you that's not a good thing."

Thomas looked confused, which made Takuya smirk. Finally, someone who wasn't acting superior. "Who's Barry?" Thomas asked.

"He's from Pokemon," Davis elucidated. "In Battle Dimension. He's the one who always complains about shit and looks up to Paul."

"I've never seen Pokemon so I really wouldn't know, but I have played the games and they're pretty fun," Thomas explained.

Yoshi thought for a moment. "Is that the kid with the Empoleon who lost to Fantina before Ash beats her?" she asked.

"Yup, that's him," Takuya said. "He's like in love with that asshole, Paul."

Zoe looked up at Takuya and said snootily, "I know others who are assholes. Ones whose name starts with a T."

A kid with large brown hair jumped up. "Tai starts with a T!" he exclaimed. He fake cried, "You've broken my heart!"

"Hey, my name starts with a T!" a boy with brown hair and a blue hoodie jumped up. "Are you saying that since my name's Takato, I'm an asshole?!"

Tommy stepped forward and whined, "Zoe you're mean! I'm not an asshole!"

Thomas and TK turned to glare at Zoe, seeing as both their names started with T too. While everyone that had names starting with T glared at Zoe, Takuya snickered behind Thomas and TK. He sidled up to Zoe, bent down and whispered in her ear, "Your plan just backfired on you, _little girl_." He quickly strode back to where the group of 'T people' were gathered, and stood at the head of the small cluster, looking at Zoe with a smug smile.

"So we're all assholes, huh?" He put his hands on his hips, the rest of the boys nodding behind him.

Before Zoe could say anything, the ground shook violently. Dishes and silverware fell off every table in the café, spilling food and drinks all over the linoleum floor. Zoe fell forward, and Takuya instinctly rushed forward and grabbed her by the arms. She looked up at, glaring, and pushed him away.

He shrugged and ran outside of the café, with everyone following him. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was there.

Among the tall buildings, wrecking the windows of them, were three Airdramon. They roared and snarled as they ruined the tops of structures.

A girl with pink hair shrieked, staring wide eyed at the Digimon. Suddenly, she jumped onto Thomas and clung to him, whimpering.

Thomas stared down at her and said, "Mimi… I like this."

The girl, Mimi, just screamed, "Make them go away!"

"Right," Takuya called, taking control. "Who has their Digimon? If you do, use them, c'mon!"

Davis nodded and pulled out his digivice. "Ready Veemon?" His Digimon, a little blue creature said, "I was born ready!"

"Veemon, Armor Digivolve to… Flamedramon!" Veemon turned into a taller red, orange and blue Digimon. It was pretty cool.

All of his team did the same, and soon a bunch of champion Digimon stood in a line, ready for battle. They were Flamedramon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Shurimon, Digmon, and Stingmon. Impressive, wasn't it?

Tai's team also digivolved, producing Greymon, Garurumon, Togemon, Birdramon, Kabuterrimon, and Ikakumon.

The Tamers, aka Takato's team, came up with Kyubimon, Growlmon, and Gargomon.

Tai jumped up, pumping his fist in the air. "Yeah, these Airdramon won't know what hit 'em! Let's pulverize them!"

And so, the battle started.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up tonight, tomorrow afternoon at the latest. And we're serious this time, cuz the writing juices are FLOWING! R&R THIS TIME!! Please. And we changed the TakuyaxYolei and KenxZoe to TakuyaxZoe and KenxYolei because we just couldn't connect with Takuya and Yolei. It was just weird. Anyway, thank you all for your support!**


	8. Sanbox!

**Hey guys! So, this chapter's gonna be funny! Very funny. It involves sandboxes and Godzilla. After they beat the Airdramon however… so this might be a long chapter too. But you guys like long chapters, right?**

**Disclaimer****: We do not own Digimon or Godzilla.**

Rika looked up and screeched, "You idiots, attack already! Go Kyubimon!" She pulled out her D-Power, and swiped a card, yelling, "Dragon Fire Attack! Activate!"

Tai looked over and said, "You don't need to tell _me_ what to do." This remark earned him a glare from Rika, which he ignored and proceeded to punch the air and call out to Greymon. "Nova Blast, yeah!"

Mimi, who was now only standing next to Thomas, stepped forward. "My turn now!" This was surprising, seeing as Mimi had just been cowering in fear. "Togemon, Needle Spray!"

Flamedramon glared at Davis impatiently. "Davis, c'mon!"

"Oh, right!" Davis jumped up and yelled out, "Fire Rocket!" This caused Flamedramon to jump up, spin and emit bursts of flame from his hands, hitting the Airdramon. Davis cheered for his Digimon, leaping with joy.

TK and Kari stepped forward and commanded their Digimon in unison. "Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Golden Noose! Let's go!" A rope of golden light unleashed from their paws/hooves and whipped forward to bind the Airdramon.

Izzy and Kabuterimon jumped up, Kabuterimon flying into the air, both calling, "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon unleashed a burst of electricity which sadly missed one of the Airdramon but hit one of the others. "Yeah, now that's what I call Hit 'N' Miss!"

Henry whirled his D-Power along with Takato as their Digimon surged forward. They each swiped a card, yelling out activate. Gargomon hit two Airdramon with bullets and Growlmon opened his mouth and out shot a large fire ball, hitting the last Airdramon. It started smoking.

Yolei pointed, her purple hair whipping in the wind as Shurimon jumped into the air, shooting five shuriken stars at the enemies.

Sora's Birdramon jumped into the air, flapping its fiery wings as Sora screamed, "Meteor Wing!"

These attacks altogether made the Airdramon fall out of the sky, turning into Digi-Eggs.

"Woah, that was _so_ cool!" Takuya yelled, jumping up and high-fiving Davis. This time, they didn't miss. "But if I had my spirits, I would've helped you by transforming into Agunimon. And my buddies here would've helped too."

"Yeah, more like we'd be saving your ass," Koji retorted.

"Koji, be nice," Sora laughed. "I'm sure we all would've been saving each other's asses." This earned laughs and giggles from everyone.

Suddenly, the manager of the Day Café came running out of the café screaming, "You've ruined my frikkin restaurant, you hooligans!"

Takato turned around, as did the rest of the group, staring at the ruins of what had been their lunch gathering. He put his hands up as the manager continued to rant and glare. "Hey, hey, chill out, sir. It was an accident; would you rather have died or have your café ruined?"

"It doesn't matter!" He stomped his foot. "I'm kicking you all out, and you are _banned_ from my restaurant! BANNED! And there will also be a fine! A BIG FINE!"

Thomas walked forward, pulling a card out his pocket and placing it in the manager's hand. "Have your people call my people, they'll take care of it." He winked, making the manager's face grow redder.

"You're all no good teenagers! This is why I hate the younger generation." And he turned around and stormed back into his ruined restaurant.

Joe stared after him. "I think we were just…. Insulted."

JP looked at him and said rudely, "What gave you that idea? Genius."

Thomas jumped. "Yes? What was that?! Who is calling for moi?" He looked around expectantly.

"No one," snapped Zoe, crossing her arms and glaring Takuya who was celebrating with Davis and Tai.

Izzy's face lit up as the light bulb inside his head turned on. "I got an idea! How about we go to the park? I heard, they got a _huge_ sandbox!"

Davis, Tai and Takuya started chanting, "Sandbox, sandbox, sandbox!"

Cody and Tommy said in unison, "Let's play Godzilla!"

They all walked away from the café, now in shambles, talking excitedly. They walked three blocks until they reached the park, a place with a grassy area, a huge sandbox as Izzy had said, a play structure, a tire swing and individual swings.

Takuya, Tai, and Davis, dubbed the 'Immature Geeks' by the girls, literally flew across the ground and jumped into the sandbox like three year olds. Koji, Koichi and Tommy laughed at this as they ran after them, JP lagging behind.

Tai and Davis were fighting over a bucket in the sandbox, meanwhile. They faced off, glaring at each other with narrowed eyes.

"It's my bucket, I had it first!" Tai argued.

Davis shook his head and countered, "I saw it first! I just didn't say anything! So it's mine, not yours!"

Yoshi punched them both, and shoved a seahorse into Davis's arms and the bucket into Tai's. "There, you can have this and you have this. Happy now?!"

They looked at her, shrugging. "Yeah, sure."

While the 'Immature Geeks' played in the sandbox, no one noticed Zoe walk over to a bench and sit there, her face sullen. Well, no one except for Sora and Kari. No one else noticed them as they talked together, a good distance from the sandbox, where everyone else was.

The 'Immature Geeks' were having another fight, this time including Takuya too. They had built six sand castles, and Tai fell onto one of Davis's on accident. Then Takuya accidently elbowed one of the sand castles as he was digging a hole, causing Davis to shove Takuya's head into another castle. Takuya burst into laughter and threw sand at Davis, who was also laughing. Tai joined in, and soon everyone was throwing and shoving.

Suddenly, Davis looked up and beckoned to Rika, who was standing there laughing as Guilmon tripped over Takato, pushing his face into the sand. "Hey Rika, come over here and make sand castles with us! It's really fun, and you'd like it."

Rika looked at him, a disbelieving look on her face. "I don't want to be a five year old, sorry."

"But you get to crush them afterwards."

"That sounds kinda fun," she replied with a shrug and a shy smile. She stepped over Takato who was still lying on the ground with a mouthful of sand and joined Davis. She seemed to be having fun, until a little boy came and crushed her castle. She looked up at him in disbelief as his mother pulled him away, scolding him.

Rika jumped up, shovel held in her hand threateningly, and yelled, "Did you see that?!"

"Woah Rika, calm down," Davis consoled her. He pointed to a shell he made and said, "You can use this if you want."

Rika stared at him and blushed lightly, then sat down and muttered, "Okay."

Tai stood up, brushed sand out of his hair and off his pants and said, "I'm bored, let's go play on the tire swing."

"Nah," Davis and Takuya replied. Takuya seemed to have found something in the sand, but Tai couldn't see what it was, as Takuya had slipped it into his pocket.

"Does anyone want to come with me?" Tai looked around and everyone else.

Keenan jumped up, leaving Cody and Tommy. "I wanna come!" He tugged Yoshi along, and grabbed Thomas by the sleeve, but he instantly pulled away.

"Sorry Keenan, but the tire swing would mess up my beautiful hair," he replied. Matt looked at him and said, "I totally understand you man." Both blondes went into a deep conversation about hair.

Keenan and Yoshi followed Tai to the tire swing, and Tai pushed. Yoshi screamed as they went high in the air, while Keenan cheered with joy. "Yeah, higher Tai, higher!"

"No!" screeched Yoshi. "I'm gonna puke, let me off!"

Tai jumped up and punched the air with his fist. "Yeah, I push awesomely!" He grabbed the chain of the swing and pulled it to a stop. Helping Yoshi off, he laughed as she swayed.

"Never, _never_, do that to me again, Tai!" she screamed at him, shoving him playfully as he cracked up.

"You should've seen yourself! You were screaming like a girl!"

"I _am_ a girl." Yoshi looked at him, hands on her hips.

"…oh right. Well you were screaming like a _little_ girl!" Tai said in between fits of laughter.

Glaring at him, Yoshi challenged, "Well, you get on and I'll push you then!"

Keenan leaped off the swing and ran away yelling, "Sorry Tai, but Yoshi's scary when she's mad! Hope you survive!"

Tai climbed on the swing, saying casually, "Just watch Yoshi, I'm a master of endurance on a tire swing."

"We'll see," she said as she started to push. After he was going fast enough she grabbed the chain and spun the swing quicker. At first Tai was fine, but then when it got really wild he started screaming as the world spun around him. His stomach was turning; he felt his lunch coming up.

"Ok, ok. I give! You're good, really good. Please stop now I'm feeling kind of sick!" he shouted as he kept spinning.

Yoshi smiled. "Good. But I'm not stopping the swing for you." She walked away, smiling to herself.

"Wait, what?!" shrieked Tai, in a very high-pitched voice. "Yoshi, help me! Anyone, c'mon!"

Everyone gathered around the tire swing, laughing. Some were taking picture and videos with their cell phones, much to the displeasure of Tai.

Character Switch!

Takuya wandered through the park, looking for Zoe. It was about time he apologized


	9. I Was Supposed to be Godzilla!

Hey everyone!

Chapter 9, yay! Chapter 10 is gonna be a X-mas special, but in this chapter, Marcus shows up, FINALLY! I mean, eight chapters without him, it was torture! Hope you like it. REVIEW PEOPLE! Reviews make the world go round, and most importantly, MAKES US HAPPY!

Everyone was playing in the sand box, all happy-go-lucky, and soon they had filled it up with sand castles that Rika was going to crush, as she was Godzilla. Just as Davis finished the final castle, a giant hole opened up in the sky above the sand box. No one noticed it, as there was a tarp over the sand box.

The wind picked up, gently at first until it was whipping through the park violently. Yolei looked up at everyone, her hair in her face and said, "Is it just me, or is the wind getting stronger by the minute?"

Izzy nodded. "I agree. According to my calculations, we shouldn't have such fast winds in this part of Japan."

"Yeah, yeah," snapped JP, rolling his eyes. "No one cares about your geeky calculations anyway."

Tai jumped up and glared at JP. "What the hell did you just say?! Izzy's not a geek, so just shut up." He turned away muttering, "Screw you."

Izzy gave Tai a grateful glance, and then went back to his laptop, not looking at JP. "Oh, and anyway, it's not supposed to be windy today. Just cloudy, as I heard on the news."

"Well, does it really matter though?" Kari asked, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I mean, the weather man can be wrong, and what does the weather have to do with us?"

"That's true," replied Cody as he fixed a sand castle. "Let's just get on with—"

"AAAAAH! LOOK OUT BELOOOOOOW!" came a loud and sort of familiar voice.

Everyone ran out of the way as multiple figures ripped through the tarp and crashed onto the sand castles, crushing almost all of them. One of the figures was human, a muscular teenage male (LOL!) with longish red hair. He sat up, rubbing his head and groaning.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" screamed Rika, running forward, grabbing the guy by the collar and holding him up. She glared at him and yelled in his face, "I WAS GOING TO CRUSH THOSE YOU IDIOT!"

"W-wait… what?" the redhead asked, confused. "I just got here… I couldn't have done _anything_!"

"_Marcus_!" shrieked Thomas in a very effeminate way. He ran forward, grabbed Marcus's hand and shook it frantically.

Marcus blinked a couple times then grinned. "Thomas, my man!" He then looked down at his hand, still being shaken by Thomas and said, "Woah, dude, I know you haven't seen my awesomeness in like forever, but you can let my hand go… and get this chick off me too." He glanced at Rika uneasily.

Thomas let go of his hand and tugged Rika away from Marcus with difficulty. He handed her over to Henry and Takato, who both kept a firm grip on her arms as she grumbled about Marcus crushing the sand castles.

As all this was going on, Yoshi was standing there, staring at Marcus with wide eyes. You could safely say that she was in shock.

Marcus walked over to her and waved his hand in her face. Getting no reaction, he glanced at Thomas momentarily, asking, "Is she even alive?"

SLAP!

"I AM AS ALIVE AS ANYONE COULD BE!" screeched Yoshi. "YOU COME BACK HERE AND ASK IF I'M ALIVE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She put her hands on her hips and stated in a sarcastic voice, "No, I'm not alive, and that is why I AM HERE SCREAMING AT YOU!"

Marcus backed away slowly, hands up. "Calm down… everyone's acting so weird! Thomas is even more of a girl, and Yoshi's dead!"

"What about me Marcus?" piped up Keenan. "I'm happy to see you!"

Marcus grinned and messed up Keenan's hair. "Keenan, little man! I knew you were my favorite!" He gave the boy a high five, which missed.

"You know.." Takuya said. "If you look at someone's elbow, you can never miss a high five!"

Davis punched Takuya's arm and accused, "Hey! You stole that from me! STEALER!"

"… It's called thief, and I like to call it friendly sharing!" stated Takuya.

"Whatever… STEALER!" Davis crossed his arms.

Marcus looked at Keenan. "Who are all these people? My fanclub?"

"Of course they are Marcus!" Yoshi shouted. "You leave for a whole year and then you suddenly have the world's biggest fanclub! Yeah, that's so what happened!" she said before stalking away angrily.

"Wow, what's her problem? I don't think I've ever seen her so irritated."

Yoshi heard him and walked up to him again to smack his arm, hard. "I don't have a problem, you're the one with the problem!" then she stalked away again…

"Ow, that hurts," Marcus whined holding his arm.

"You totally deserved it," Sora said. "Couldn't you tell she was really angry? When a girl is angry you don't bother her."

"I didn't know she was angry. I was just trying to be funny," Marcus said in his defense.

"Dude, don't do that with girls, trust me," Tai said.

Sora smacked Tai's arm. "YOU ARE NOT HELPING TAI! This is just like the time with the hairclip. You're being completely insensitive to the situation here!" she ended her speech by kicking Tai in the shin. Then she went to go talk to Yoshi.

Tai grabbed his shin and started hopping on one foot. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," he chanted.

Kari giggled. "Tai, stop doing your owie dance. It shouldn't hurt that much."

Takato pointed at Tai and laughed. "His eyes are watering!" Everyone laughed at that and Tai looked at the ground.

"Come on, man up," Marcus said. "You're being a wimp."

"You wanna be kicked in the shin, smart ass?!" Tai roared as he kicked Marcus in the shin.

Marcus proceeded to do the same thing as Tai. Holding his leg and chanting 'ow.' Tai smirked, "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"A lot," Marcus said bluntly. "But not as much as when Yoshi slapped me."

"Yeah, that must've sucked, she's kind of wild, I guess," Tai stated.

Marcus laughed, "Well that's one way to describe her."

Sorry this is so short. It was kind of an unexpected chapter. My sis just really wanted Marcus in the Christmas Special. Remember to review and we'll start that Christmas Special.


	10. Chapter 10 cuz im unoriginal like that

Soooo, yeah, the Christmas Special was sort of cancelled due to lack of motivation. We really wanted to do it and it was going along so well until we got bored…. And then school started again and it sucks. After this chapter we're going to have another one out next week for our one-year anniversary.

* * *

"Yoshi, slow down!" Sora called after the angry girl. "You can't be that mad, c'mon." She hurried forward to catch up with her.

She ignored Sora, or more like was too angry to even pay attention.

"Would you please just stop?! I know how stupid those boys can be but, you just have to ignore it!"

This time Yoshi turned around and the sound of the words 'boys' and 'stupid.'

"Wait, what were you saying? I wasn't paying attention."

"I was saying that boys can be stupid, and you just have to ignore it," Sora repeated.

"You can say that again," muttered Yoshi, crossing her arms. "I can't believe he's so… UGH!"

Sora laughed. "Yeah, boys can be that too." Her expression turned thoughtful, and she looked at Yoshi. "So why are you so mad at Marcus anyway? It seemed like it was more than just asking if you were alive."

"I really don't know. It was just like all this shock and then the first thing he asks if I'm alive. Then it was just like a spark and I got so angry," she explained.

"Ah I see, that happened to me with Tai, twice. One time I got mad at him because he got me this hairclip for my birthday and I overreacted about it. Then one time he threw up in my hat and didn't tell me until after I put it on," Sora recalled.

"He threw up in your hat? That's just disgusting!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, and he didn't even tell me it was him. Mimi had to tell me!" Sora continued. "But he apologized, like the sweet guy he is. Well, occasionally sweet, most of the time he's an idiot." She laughed again. "Davis takes after him, if you haven't noticed."

"Wow, I don't think Marcus ever did anything like that," Yoshi said thoughtfully. "But Marcus is just so unpredictable and aggressive, Keenan takes after him in that way."

"How is Marcus aggressive?" Sora inquired.

"He will fight with anyone and anything if he even has the slightest reason too," Yoshi elucidated. "He had a fight with a tire swing once."

"Is it even possible to have a fight with a tire swing?" Sora asked.

"Apparently," answered Yoshi. She put her hands up to shield her face from the sun then her nails started to glow due to the bright colors.

Sora gasped. "I love your nails!" She grabbed Yoshi's hand and closely examined the color. "Where'd you get them done?!"

"Oh, I did it myself one night because I was bored," Yoshi said looking down as Sora 'oohed' and 'ahed' at her nails. "If you want I can do yours…"

"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Sora. "Mimi and I are _terrible_ at doing nails! It just looks so globby and ugly, know what I mean?"

"No…" trailed Yoshi, looking at Sora confusedly. "Not really…."

"Well, yeah," scoffed Sora. "You're a master, I mean, c'mon!"

"Umm, sure, let's just go with that," Yoshi said.

"So, are you going to go apologize to Marcus now?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, if he's willing to listen," Yoshi replied.

Sora shrugged and turned to lead her back to the others.

* * *

Lucemon glared at Kurata with growing disapproval as the human's plan was shared with the group of revenge-seeking villains. "I don't agree," Lucemon intervened. "Your plan doesn't seem very good. And what's with all the talk of this Marcus fellow? We all want revenge against the Digidestined, but you only seem to care about Marcus."

"Lucemon makes sense," Daemon said. "I think we should start by finding out how the Airdramon did. I still think we should have sent stronger Digimon to attack them. You know how powerful those children are."

Devimon entered with a dismal look on his face. "You were right Daemon," he said solemnly. "They did beat the Airdramon, without even blinking their eyes. I bet it would've taken Dora longer to find the purple mountain than it took the kids to beat them!"

Kurata dismissed Devimon with a wave of his hand. "Please, you could write a novel before Dora found the purple mountain!"

"Don't insult Dora!" Lucemon bellowed. "She's the best Explora in the world!"

"Stop this!" Icedevimon exclaimed. "No one cares about Dora! We have to beat the snot out of those Digidestined."

"Actually a better term for snot would be phlegm," Daemon explained. "You see it's becau-

"I still don't care," Icedevimon said enunciating each word slowly. "If you don't get your shit together in 5 seconds I'm taking over!"

"Ok, ok," Daemon sighed. "Well, first we HAVE to send stronger Digimon, or lots of Digimon. Just something that'll keep them busy, or we could send lots of Digimon to separate parts of the city to throw them off!"

"That sounds interesting," Icedevimon mused. "Let's go with the sending lots of strong Digimon to separate parts of the city to throw them off. All who agree with me say 'ay.'

There was a unanimous 'ay' and all was going well until Daemon said "So which Digimon are we going to use this time?" Then they all started to bicker again.

* * *

"Ok, so what's the first thing you're going to say to her when they come back?" Thomas asked prepping Marcus.

"Umm," Marcus began. "Something like I'm really sorry and just say stuff that'll make her seem happy, right?" Marcus said with a sheepish grin.

Koichi facepalmed, "Is that really what you're going to do? You can't just go in to say sorry with something like that!"

"He's right," Tai pointed out. "Girls like well thought out apologies that sound sweet and sentimental."

Izzy snorted, "Of course you would know Tai. Remember Sora and the hairclip?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that," TK said with a sigh. "Good times, good times."

"Look they're coming," Thomas said motioning to the girls as he smacked Marcus on the arm. "Go say you're sorry."

Thomas didn't need to speak twice. Marcus ran off like a bullet to confront the two girls. "Yoshi," he said panting. "I'm really sorry about what I said before. Would you find it in the kindness of your heart to forgive me?"

"It's ok Marcus," Yoshi reassured. "I overreacted to, so it's not entirely you're fault."

"So does that mean you forgive me?" Marcus questioned. "I really am very sorry."

"Yes, you are," she answered.

"Awesome, so……" trailed Marcus. "What's been going on with you this past year without me? Must've been boring, huh?"

"Actually, it wasn't boring at all," Yoshi said. "I got pregnant and apparently I'm anorexic," she lied.

Marcus' and Sora's jaw dropped. Yoshi looked at Sora and put a finger to her lips.

"That can't be possible! What happened to the baby?!" Marcus asked worriedly.

"I got an abortion," she lied again. "Do you really think I could take care of a baby?"

Marcus pondered this for a moment. "You're lying! You of all people would not get an abortion. You're probably lying about being anorexic too!"

Yoshi shrugged, "Go ask Thomas he'll tell you."

"That's what I'm going to do!" Marcus announced as he ran back screaming for Thomas.

"So gullible," Yoshi said with a laugh. "I just hope Thomas knows what to say."

"He probably won't," Sora replied. "He's smart and logical."

"You're right, hurry let's go so Thomas doesn't ruin anything," Yoshi said before she ran to the others.

* * *

We really wanted to get this chapter out today because it's our one year anniversary of the story :D It's also just an excuse to be lazy. Our updating the last year has been pitiful, so we're trying really hard not to be lazy this year. We'll see how well that works out.


End file.
